


Turducken

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Kitchen Sex, Koyama is hot in an apron, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Thanksgiving, Threesome - M/M/M, sex around food but not involving food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Ryo likes it when Koyama owes him favors, so when Koyama begs to use his kitchen to try out an American-style Thanksgiving, Ryo lets him. Or, Ryo never knew he'd get so excited about stuffing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written on a whim with my darling Sanjihan (on LJ) who is always willing to conspire with me. Especially when it involves hot boys. 

Ryo didn’t know why he let Koyama talk him into these things. Koyama had spent a week interviewing American teachers in Tokyo for News Every, working on a piece about how they celebrated their big November holiday. He had been going on and on about big dinners and pie and Indians.

After a long afternoon of rambling and glacier-sized hints about how much Koyama would like to try out some of those recipes and cook a dinner for some of his friends but he didn’t have a proper oven and didn’t they all have a day off coming up and didn't pumpkin pie sound delicious, Ryo finally snapped. "Koyama, if I let you use my kitchen to cook or bake or whatever, will you stop _talking_ about it?"

Koyama beamed and assured that he would. Shige chuckled into his book until the taller man informed him that he would be helping.

So Ryo was hiding in his living room while Koyama took over his kitchen, covering the counters with vegetables and cans and bowls. He usually spent his days off hanging out in his apartment, lazing around on the couch and half-watching a movie. He wouldn't admit it out loud but it was nice to be doing it to the background noise of Koyama and Shige chatting in the kitchen. And whatever Koyama had in the oven was starting to smell pretty good.

It didn't register at first, the movie had just gotten to the good part and he was sort of engrossed, but after a few moments he realized that the friendly banter in the kitchen had turned loud and accusatory… and whiny, he thought irritably, tearing his eyes away from the screen to stare at the two.

"What the hell?" he said. They just kept pointing fingers, Shige poking Koyama in the chest and Koyama batting his hand away. "What the hell?!" he repeated, louder and with a bit of a growl, and they turned slowly to stare at him.

"He forgot the cinnamon!" they both said, fingers pointing again.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Ok, children." He looked at Koyama whose bottom lip was protruding in an unmistakable pout. "And cinnamon is absolutely crucial, I'm guessing."

Koyama did that thing Ryo hated where his eyes went all big and liquidy and it was impossible to deny him anything he wanted. "You can't make pumpkin pie without cinnamon and you _can't_ have Thanksgiving without pumpkin pie!"

He looked at Shige whose shrug clearly indicated that he was not the expert here. "What he said."

"Alright, alright. If you guys promise not to burn the place down I'll go and get your cinnamon."

Koyama lit up like Shibuya and before he could start babbling Ryo held up a hand. "Are you sure that's the only thing you need?"

The taller man nodded vehemently and Ryo grabbed his keys and headed out.

"That's it?" Shige asked. "He just left us in his kitchen just because you wanted cinnamon?"

Koyama turned to the counter, pushing around a few potatoes and shrugging. "Maybe he knows that I wouldn't let you catch anything on fire."

"Me?!"

"Mmhmm," Koyama hummed non-committally, bending down to retrieve a cutting board and smiling.

"Maybe he knows I wouldn't let you catch anything on fire. I know how to cook. And well, I'll remind you."

Snorting softly, Koyama rummaged through Ryo's drawers, searching for a knife. One moment his hand was shuffling through the contents of a drawer, the next he was frozen. "Hey, Shige?" he asked, slowly lifting his head to look up at Shige through his bangs, playful smile on his lips.

Shige blinked rapidly, eyes flashing from Koyama's eyes to his lips in rapid, repeat succession. He knew that look but it definitely should not have been appearing here. He took a step back. "Y-yes?"

"How long do you think it'll take Ryo to find cinnamon?"

A dangerous question, Shige thought. He wasn't sure he wanted to give him an answer. "Well… he'll have to find a place that sells it. I…" He thought a moment. "Twenty minutes?"

Koyama's smile widened and he took his hand from the drawer, absently shoving it closed as he stalked toward Shige.

Shige's eyebrows shot up, "He'll kill us."

"If he finds out. We could be quick." Koyama countered with a smirk. "Like bunnies."

The younger man pretended to think it over for a moment before proposing a counter offer. "Leave the apron on."

"Deal." Koyama said and pounced.

The cinnamon should have been a big deal, Ryo thought to himself. It was one of the more difficult of the non-domestic spices to find. Koyama probably figured he would have to drag himself all around the neighborhood but Ryo knew a tiny import shop only a few minutes walk away. Of course he would still make it _seem_ like a big deal. He liked when Koyama owed him favors.

As he fished his keys out of his pocket, the store bag bouncing off his thigh, some questionable noises filtered out into the hall. It sounded like his neighbor was watching porn with the volume up again, he thought with a snort. He pulled up short in the entryway, frozen with one shoe off -- it kind of sounded like the moaning was coming from his _kitchen_. Oh hell no.

Koyama had crowded Shige up against the counter by the sink. The younger man had already lost his shirt and Koyama was only wearing boxers and Ryo's yellow striped apron. They didn't notice him for the second he stood there speechless, the way Koyama seemed to be trying to suck Shige's tongue out of his mouth Ryo figured they were a little distracted.

"What the fuck! I leave you guys alone for five freaking minutes and you're naked in my kitchen!" He hoped he sounded mad. He was mostly mad.

Shige's light flush turned crimson instantly and he couldn't quite meet Ryo's eyes. Koyama just looked like he was doing some mental math. "That was fast, Ryo-chan. I figured we had at least another fifteen minutes."

Ryo just stared at him like Koyama had lost his mind. "Dude."

The taller brunet smirked, his hand still on the button of Shige's pants. His dark eyes stayed locked on Ryo's as he undid the button and tugged, causing the jeans to hit the floor with a muffled clink.

"Hey!" Shige and Ryo objected simultaneously.

Koyama just rolled his eyes, "Oh, please."

Shige opened his mouth, probably to attempt to talk some sense into Koyama but it whatever he was going to say was lost in a garbled moan as Koyama stroked him firmly through his boxers, eyes still watching Ryo, gauging his reaction.

"You really want to do this, Kei? Won't that ruin your big dinner plans? Profane the holiday. Or something?"

Koyama smiled and whipped Shige's boxers down to pool around his ankles, the younger man gripping the counter with both hands, indignant shock visible on his face as he sputtered wordlessly. Ryo fought to keep his eyes on Koyama's face and not the damp, flushed head of Shige's cock. Koyama's long fingers stroked Shige slowly from base to tip, squeezing lightly around the head, and ignoring the way Shige's head tipped back and his knuckles whitened against the counter. Ryo swallowed hard, the sound just audible over the Shige's soft, shaky groans. "Nah, the turkey will take a while. And sex will definitely be better before the huge dinner. Don't you think?"

Sometimes Ryo thought Koyama saved up all of his logic for conniving people into sex. Still. It was hard to argue with.

His mind made up, Ryo was across the room in two strides, pushing right up against Shige, one hand snagged in his hair and the other on Koyama's hip. He claimed Koyama's smile in a hot, wet kiss, not so subtly snapping his hips forward to grind against Koyama, the hard line of his cock obvious through the apron.

Shige whined and pulled Ryo's shirt up as much as he could manage, pinned as he was up against the sink. Insistent hands at his hips now, Ryo pulled away from Koyama, breathing hard, and let Shige turn him so they were chest to chest. Ryo shivered at Koyama's fingers trailing over skin as he exposed it, busy stripping Ryo and pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck and across his shoulders while Ryo kissed his way down Shige's neck, the younger man's head tilting to the side in encouragement as he slid a shaky hand into Ryo's hair, the other gripping his waist.

"How do you want to do this, Kei?" Ryo asked, willing to let Koyama call the shots this once.

He could feel Koyama's grin against the bare skin of his shoulder. "Ryo-chan should definitely be in the middle."

"Kei's leaving the apron on." Shige murmured, voice low, extra depth in his already husky voice.

"Kinky," Ryo replied mildly, shifting to rub against Shige's leg in anticipation.

Suddenly Ryo's back was cold, bereft of Koyama's heat. His eyes followed the older man as he padded over to the table, shifting boxes and bowls over the counter, clearing space, and a sudden gentle tug on his hair made him turn his attention back to Shige, face flushed a bit at his boldness but eyes dark and demanding nevertheless. Ryo took in his reddened lips, lidded eyes, the hair that fell softly over one of them, and smiled wolfishly, leaning in to claim them harshly, wanting to darken them even further. Shige looked good like this. He bet he'd look better half-fucked out and wanting more.

Shige was moaning into the kiss, fingers tightening in Ryo's hair as Ryo palmed him roughly and rubbed against him. Shige's kissing wasn't at all as fumbling and awkward as Ryo had been expecting, just desperate, tongue swiping frantically across Ryo's teeth before sliding along Ryo's tongue, a battle of epic proportions, though Ryo figured they were both winning, and the slick sounds of mouth-on-mouth were almost as erotic as Shige fumbling to close his soft hand around Ryo's hard length.

They both look up sheepishly when they hear Koyama say from behind them, "Are you going to leave me out?"

Koyama looked kind of amazing all spread out like that, nothing but the apron on, and Ryo would have laughed at Shige's glazed eyes if he hadn't felt the same. They both rushed to get to him first.

Koyama leaned up to grab Ryo's shoulder and haul him down for a searing kiss. Sufficiently distracted, he didn't pay any attention to what Shige was doing until Koyama jerked in his arms, crying out sharply.

Shige had the lanky man's legs splayed wide open and his hand on Kei's cock, moving teasingly under the apron, but it was Shige's mouth that caught and held his attention. He trailed those full, kiss-swollen lips down over Kei's balls and lower still. An agile tongue flicked out to tease the puckered ring of muscle before plunging in, wringing a wail from Koyama's throat.

Ryo couldn't not watch as Shige plunged his tongue in and out of Koyama's body, once, twice, three times before sliding a slick finger in to the third knuckle and leaning back in to lick the rim where it stretched around the digit.

"Fuck." His voice was low and breathy and desperate sounding but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Shige's eyes were dark with lust and pride at his ability to hold both men's attention.

"Shige, hurry." Koyama insisted breathily

"Pushy." Shige rolled his eyes but slid another finger in, pulling back to smile playfully up at Ryo, sliding his free hand up the shorter man's calf to squeeze his ass.

Ryo chose to ignore his totally unmanly squeak of surprise, covering it up with a cough and running a hand over Koyama's thigh. Shige chuckled but didn't comment. Instead he stood and leaned down to give Kei a quick and dirty kiss, wiping his fingers on the apron. Which Ryo also ignored, facilitated by the fact that Shige was maneuvering him to stand between Koyama's thighs. He couldn't help but smile at Koyama's grabby hands and let the other man pull him down to nuzzle his cheek. Shige's hands were busy, one sliding between him and Kei to slick Ryo's cock with a few quick strokes, the other slipping down Ryo's ass to press against his opening.

Ryo froze then, ass cheeks clenching in his surprise, and his face heating up at Shige's low laugh. "Shige," he said warningly.

Shige just rubbed his cheek against Ryo's back, smiling. "Kei said he wanted you in the middle. You're in the middle." His fingers wriggled and Ryo forced himself to relax. He had agreed… he just hadn't thought through all the consequences of his compliance. When Koyama shifted his hips, canting them up just enough to rub against Ryo's slick erection, all his misgivings flew right out of his mind.

Koyama had pulled his endless legs up to brace his feet against the edge of the table, shamelessly open and exposed. His eyes were warm and inviting and he pulled Ryo down as Shige gently pushed him forward, sliding slow and deep into Koyama's waiting heat.

Ryo groaned into Koyama's kiss at the assault of sensation, the tight squeeze of Kei's body and the pressure of Shige's fingers inside him. The younger man knew what he was doing, Ryo had to admit. Shige varied the depth and angle of his strokes until Ryo's whole body tensed at the jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine. Almost too intense to be enjoyable.

Koyama whined in the back of his throat and Shige laughed low and pressed his lips to the nape of Ryo's neck. "I think someone is telling us to get on with things."

"It’s just that the turkey will be done soon and I really need to finish the pie and if I don't get to come I'm going to explode," Koyama gasped out.

In response, Shige squeezed Ryo's hips lightly in confident hands and shifted his hips forward, burying himself in the smaller man, ripping a moan from Ryo's throat. Koyama waited a heartbeat and thrust up, further impaling himself on Ryo's cock and Shige picked up his rhythm.

They moved in tandem and Ryo was hopelessly caught between them. A small corner of his brain idly wondered if they did this often, how many people had fallen into this particular trap. But the head of Shige's cock was sliding right over that spot inside him that made him see stars and Koyama was hot and so tight and he was losing his mind, shuddering uncontrollably between them and failing to catch his breath.

Everything was heat and sound, Shige's low growl and Koyama's litany of breathy pleas and his own groaned and garbled cursing.

Shige bit down hard on his shoulder as he let go, pressing deeper still, his hips stuttering as he finished. Koyama's grin glinted up at Ryo as he tightened himself around him and nudged Ryo off the precipice he had been balancing on.

As Ryo quivered and gasped, Shige reached around to thumb the head of Koyama's cock and the older man followed Ryo, letting go with a sharp cry, come spilling over onto his stomach and Shige's hand and Ryo's goddamned apron. He really didn't care anymore. He was coming hard enough to blur his vision, pleasure ripping down his spine and leaving him wrung out.

He slumped down into Koyama's waiting arms and smiled when he felt Shige's fingers card through his hair.

"Want to go back to the couch while Kei and I finish dinner?"

Ryo nodded and uttered something that came out completely mangled but sounded mostly affirmative.

He probably didn't have to remind Koyama to clean the table before finishing dinner.

Three hours later Ryo was sleepy again, this time thanks to large quantities of roasted turkey, wine, and bright orange pie. Ryo was pretty sure he'd never be able to be around cinnamon again without thinking of Koyama spread out like a buffet, Shige's tongue in places he'd never expected it to be. He didn't particularly mind. Might even buy some cinnamon ice cream. For now, though, he just leaned closer to Koyama, burying his nose in the older man's hair and breathing in the scent of an American Thanksgiving. As Shige's head lazily moved in his lap, Ryo wound his fingers through his hair and sighed. He thought that maybe he might be making this one a Japanese tradition; he was feeling pretty damn thankful.


End file.
